An Uchiha's Cherry Blossom
by xhyperanimefreakx
Summary: Sasuke attacks Konoha and takes Sakura with him. He wants her to be the medic for his team and ...to have his Uchiha heir? Warning Dark and Possesive Sasuke. Slightl Karin Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello Minna~Sama I have thoguht of a new idea story! I thought I would post it up, no it won't be a one-shot its going to be a very long chapter story ^^**

**This idea came to me when I was listening to "Obsessed" by Mairah carey. Idk how but yes! **

**This is going to be mostly Sakura centric, mostly.**

**Summary: Sasuke attacks Konoha and takes Sakura with him. He wants her to be the mdeic for his team and ...to have his Uchiha heir? Warning Dark and Possesive Sasuke. Slight Karin bashing.**

**Note: Also this fic can be crackish at times, very little though. Be warned there might be slight other Sakura parings. Just slight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Sakuranapped**

I opened my eyes. Then stretched and yawned. I got off the bed and looked at the time. Crap it was still so early. Oh well, I yawned once again and went to get ready for my work in the hospital. After all, Tsunade hates it when someone is not on time.

**

* * *

**

After I finished, I walked to the hospital and was greeted by villagers along the way. Seven years haved passed since he left, and everything had changed. I am now going to be eighteen next year and finally an adult. And it was the same day that he left, my birthday was the same day he left. At first I was very depressed for a few years, but after the third year I knew I had to get over him, but I never did. Not even now am I over him. I still love him more than ever.

I sighed, as much as I wanted to get over him, I couldn't. I tried to date diffrent guys, I even went out with Gaara but it didn't help. "Sakura-chan!" I heard a loud very familair voice. I turned around and saw Naruto, who was dragging Sai with him, running towards me. I smiled and waved. "Hey, Naruto. Hello Sai."

Sai got out of Naruto's grasp. "Hello, Ugly." Sai greeted. I sighed, "Sai, you really shoudn't tell people that."

"I don't, I only tell you, Ugly." Sai said, smiling fakily. I just smiled back and shrugged. "All right, if you say so." I was used to it anyways. We started walking towards the hospiital since every morning the two boys would drop me off. Unless, they had something better to do. "Hey, Sai, that's not nice and not true at all! Sakura-chan is one of the most beautifulest girls in the whole universe! That is a fact!" Naruto said, defending me. I smiled. Naruto still thought I was pretty, but he thought someone else was more beautiful, Hinata Hyuuga.

I smirked inwardly at the thought. Hinata and I were out shopping one day, and all of a sudden Naruto comes along and asks Hinata in private if he could talk to her. Hinata was shy at first but I persuaded her to go. When they both came, Hinata was in Naruto's arms, dizzy and faint. I asked what Naruto had done to her and he said he asked her out, she had said yes then fainted.

I smiled at the memory, then giggled. "What are you giggling about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. I looked at him and shook my head, "Just thinking about some things."

"Like?"

"None of your buisness."

"Tell me, Sakura-chan!"

"Nah, it's ok. Thank you for the offer, though"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ugly, we're here. Dickless, shut up."

I told them goodbye and walked towards the hospital. I sighed, it was going to be a long day today. I can feel something different is going to happen today.

I walked in the door, not knowing that a pair of crimson eyes had been following my every move since I woke up.

**

* * *

**

I got out if the hospital one hour earlier than usual since Tsunade had let me. I started walking towards my house. And I started to wonder of my life... My parents had decided that I was now old enough to live on my own, that is if I were ready. Which I was, at first it took some time getting used to, maybe at least two months but I lived through it. But...my parents are...gone now. They were mudered on a mission, trying to kill one of the S-Rank Crimanls from Akatsuki; Itachi Uchiha. They died about about five years ago. When it happened, I had closed up from everyone, including Naruto.

It wasn't after two years ago I let myself open up again... It had started by Naruto and Hinata coming over to my house, to tell me Tsunade was dying and a Hokage desicin had to be made quickly by the elders. But I got pissed, Tsunade was like a second mom to me. At the same time I was...frightned. I didn't wanna lose someone close again, like my parents.

I couldn't have let that happen. So I told the elders to let me and some of Konoha's five top nurses to heal her. It took a few moments to convience them but all my friends helped me...IT was then that I realized I needed to open up. So eventually both elders let me heal her along with the other five nurses. ...We...were successfull. It was a miracle. Everyone was...shooken up. Including the elders. When I came out of that room though, I fainted from the lack of chakra. Then didn't wake up till six days later.

When I did though, Tsunade was there, crying. I've never seen her cry before. Ever. She told me she was grateful, and scared that I would've never woken up. But I just laughed, she was such a worrywart. And she still is.

Then after two months Sai had come. At first our ...friendship was a little rocky and akward. Like one time I saw him and Naruto almost kiss...it made me wonder. Was Sai even in the right mind? I mean you read it from a book, and then you follow it? ...How stupid can you get? But Sai has really been trying to warm up to us, even though it's kinda hard sometimes to tell.

Like he calls me "Ugly" or "Old Hag" but, I got used to it. I don't care what anyone calls me anymore. It's not a big deal anyways. I snapped out of my thoughs as I heard something snap from somewhere around me. I quickly turned. "Who's there?" I called out, cautious. Who the hell was following me? What if it was some damn stalker, or an ugly drunk man? Or worse...a gang who wanted to gang bang me?

I started for my kunai pouch, "Who's there!" I called again. This time louder than the first time. Thr voice chuckled darkly. "Well, well. That's a nice way to say hi." I frowned, it was a male for sure. But his voice sounded so familiar. IT was husky, deep and masculine. "Show yourself, asshole!" I snarled. Perfect, Sakura, just perfect. Cuss him out, why don't you?

"Now a cherry blossom like you shouldn't be saying those colorfull words." The footsteps of the stranger got close to me and showed himself. I widened my eyes, "S-Sasuke-k-kun?" He smirked.

"Hello, Sakura, long time not see."

I had to gather up some courage in me, show him I'm not afraud of him. Even though on the inside I was petrified. "Not long enough, Uchiha. What are you doing here, in Konohagakure?" He chuckled again. He was so sexy when he chuckled like that...but I couldn't give in! "I see you're being mean now, aren't you? And to the man you love to..." He trailed off.

"That was a long time ago! Before you left me o-on..." I couldn't help it...the tears gathered in my eyes. "..." He said nothing when he started to see the tears fall down. I shook my head, NO! Not again, I won't be weak in front of him again. "What do you want...are you going to leave again?" Sasuke looked at me for a moment then grinned in a way that made me shiver.

"I'm going to leave again." My heart shattered. "But thiss time, not alone. I'm going to take someone ...special from here and take them with me, with force or not."

"Who? Naruto because if it is I -"

"I never said it was Naruto."

"Then who the fuck is it?"

"You?"

My mind went black...Huh?

"W-what?"

Before I knew it he was in back of me like he was seven years ago. "Sakura...you're coming with me."

The last thing I remebered was being hit on the neck, and thrown on a shoulder. Before blacking out...

Sasuke...

* * *

**So what did you all think, huh? Leave a review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**-Kiki - chan / san / sama aka xhyperanimefreakx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favortism I have eight reviews, nine favs and eight alerts. :D they were very awesomness~ And since the reviewers wanted me to continue, I shall continue for them. Here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Nevar have, an I doubt I ever will. Unless I rule the world one day :P**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Shock**

I fluttered my eyes open, and blinked a few times... My neck started hurting, I hissed in pain and brought my palm to massage the cerebellum on my neck. Well I tried to. My wrists were bound togethere, as were my ankles. Then I realized this was not a familiar room to me...What the hell happened to me...? I tried to struggle out of the bounds, but they were chakra so they had cut my skin. Making me flinch a little bit. When I heard the door open I looked over to see who it was, then my eyes widened. It had all come to me. Sasuke Uchiha had kidnapped me. Taken me from Konoha, my home, village...and my friends and family.

"S-Sasuke..."

"I see you're finally awake, my little Sakura-chan." He purred seductivly, making me shiver. "W-What am I doing here?"

"Well I'm glad you asked that. You see...I need you for ...certain reasons."

"Certain reasons? What kinda excuse is that?"

"Watch the way you talk to me, Sakura. I could do whatever I please with you, while your in this position I put you in."

I growled and him and snarled. "You didn't answer my question, Sasuke. What do you mean by certain reasons?"

He thought for a moment then smirked. "That, you will not know for quite a while, love. Now, you must be hungry, I'll go and get you something."

"...Which brings another question, where did you bring me to? Where are we?"

Sasuke chuckled, "We're at the place where I live, at Oto. I've killed Orichimaru and Itachi, my brother as well." He answered, I looked at him shocked. Already?

"When did you..."

"About four years ago."

"...And you never came back to Konoha?" I screeched, already losing my control over my anger.

"Konoha would've put me on trial, and I would've probably be killed."

"You could've still visited me!"

"...Hn."

"...Sasuke, why do you want me for, just tell me!" I demanded. He walkled towards me and then grabbed my chin, "That's for me to know and for you to find out later. Understand, love?" He then leaned down to my neck, "Sasuke, what are you - AH!" My eyes widened when I felt him bite on my collarbone, hard and then suck on it. "There, now you have my mark. I'll bring you food. Don't try to escape, or you will suffer the consequences deeply."

Sasuuke left the room and I just laid there, forzen, and frightened. Mark? What the hell did he mean by that? ...And the friggin' hell does he mean certain reasons. What could he be planning. He better not be doing anything stupid. But...to tell the truth. I'm...happy that I'm with Sasuke. Even now I still love him so much. Even if he only ever uses me for something, I'll let him But the only thing is, I won't show weakness around him.

I don't want him to think I'm still the same annoying, weak, useless fangirl he knew seven years ago. I'd show him.

I wonder how everyone will take it when I go missing...How will Naruto act? Or Kakashi-Sensei? My friends. My family. Tsunade. I sighed and then kewpt to my thoughts for a few moments, when I heard the door click. Then creak open softly. "Sakura, I've brought you food, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked as he brought a cart with food in it.

I got up lightly and slowly, careful not to cut myself with the chakra strings that I was bound with and looked at Sasuke.

"...Yea, I am."

Sasuke walked over to me and paused. "Now I'm going to take of the chakra strings, try to escape and I'll have to do something you don't want me to do." I nodded slowly.

He untied me then brought me to sit on his lap so I could eat. "S-Sasuke what..."

"You have to eat, and since you're my captive, I'll feed you." He murmered. I looked over at the food, and saw it was some spicy red pepper sauce. Along with some Sukiyaki and just a little Tofu. My mouth watered just by looking at it. It all looked so delicous and wonderful to eat.

After Sasuke finished feeding me all the food, he bound my wrists and ankles once again. Damn it! But this time instead of leaving, he grabbed a chair from the corner and sat on it to stare at me. I looked at him back, confused and started to get annoyed by his glance. "What!" I snapped at him. He smirked, "Nothing."

"So why the hell are you staring at me then, huh?"

"It's just ... you've changed." I rolled my eyes. Duh! Everyone changes someday.

"Yea, and what of it?"

"...I just thought that...I don't know...you would wait for me."

I widened my eyes, what the hell? ...Yes, I've waited so long for you! But I can't tell you that because it would make me look weak.

"Hm, well you thought wrong, Sasuke. I didn't wait for you."

"Kun." He said. The freak? I raised an eyebrow in question. "Huh?"

"Sasuke-Kun. My name is Sasuke-Kun. Call me that." I looked at him. Ookkaay...Akaward. But I guess.

"Ookaaay. Do you have like a fever or something, Sasuke-Kun? Cause you're acting wierd." He groweld and just 'Hn' ed at me, got up from his chair he was sitting on a few moments ago. Walked to the door, and walked out without looking back. I just gaped at the door. W...What the hell was that about? Then he leaves? Makes me wonder if he is sick...

I sighed and laid back down on the bed. I wonder...what reasons he wanted me for. ...Probably for bait or something, I mean that's the only thing I'm good for with him. But I'll prove him wrong big time. I'm going to show him that I don't need him and I am strong. But...could I really do something like that? I wanted to impress Sasuke so much. I love him, but I won'tlet him find out ever. Well at least not for now.

I wondered into my thoughtd in Konoha and the people there. How would everyone be affected by my dissapearence? How will Naruto react? And Kakashi-Sensei, and Sai. Ino...Hinata. Tsunade. All my friends, my family that still were alive. Will they ever find me? ...To tell the truth, right now I don't wanna be found. I wanna stay here with Sasuke as long as possible. Even if he is only using me.

I wanna stay by his side. I love him. More than myself. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. At first I thought it was Sasuke, coming back. But it wasn't his chakra. I got up quikly, now on alert. And looked up to the door, to find a red haired girl. She had glasses on, and she was real pretty But her aura...it seemed kinda menacing towards me. "Are you Sakura?" She asked closing the door and locking it. Well someone's curious, huh?

"Yes, I am. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Karin, I live here, and you must be Sakura Haruno. So you know Sasuke-Kun, huh?" Her aura grew even more darker. "Um...erm...yes. Well...kinda? Why do you ask?" She glared at me, "What's your realtionship with him?"

"Um...what?"

"Why...why would he choose someone like you? When he has me."

"What the in the world are you talking about?"

"So...He hasn't told you yet, figures. Weakiling."

Suddenly it hit me, she wanted Sasuke too, but she looked like she only wanted her for his looks.

"What do you like about him, Karin-Sama?" I asked through gritted teeth. No one calls me weak, specially little ugly, fat thigh, vagina balls girl named Karin.

"Have you seen him, he is gorgeous. And - "

"Give up on him, you would be worthless to him." I said.

"What did you say!"

"What you heard, skank." I take back thinking she was pretty, she is hideous, more hidoues than an ogre and giant baby merged together.

Then she lunged for my throat.

* * *

**Fast update, ne? Review please, and tell me your thoughts :D I shall give you virtual cookies in return :P**

**- Kiki - chan / san / sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts and favortsim :D You all ish awesomeness~ I'm very gratefull. So I shall update for you all. Here is chapter three, enjoy :)**

**OMFGEE YES I MADE UP WITH MY FRIEND! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never have never will. Unless I rule the world, but that isn't going to happen either, sadly...or will it? :P**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Fuck No, Fuck Yes**

Karin lunged at my throat, and before I knew it, I was being strangled by her, and was unable to do anything with my hands. Or feet. This was bad, I felt her squeezing my neck tightly. So I did one thing that came to mind, so she would let go. I spit in her eye. Then her mouth. Like the nasty spit, not the regular spit. The slimy one? ... Yea that one. I coughed hard, as I felt her let go my precious neck, and she started to scream. Loud. Worse than a bimbo, I though my ear were going to bleed.

"You fucking whore! EW! You got into my - " she started to spit out. Once I regained my air, I glared at her. "Karin." I heard a deep voice. I froze. Oh shizz. Karin turned to Sasuke and squeaked. "Oh, Sasuke-Kun, thank godness you're here! That...that thing, spit on me, in my mouth and eye! Oh it was - " I growled.

"Only because you started strangling me! You come in here, and start yelling at me, insulting me for no apparent reason!" Sasuke glared at Karin. "Get out. Get the fuck out. If I ever hear or see you that you had hurt her, I'll deal with you myself."

She looked taken aback. Thats right, you bimbo! Walk away! Walk away. "But- But Sasu-"

"Get. Out." Sasuke snapped. Looking more pissed than ever. Karin just turned, glared at me, and slammed the door. Bitch. Sasuke sighed, and turned to me. Then walked to me and said, "What did you do?"

"Me? It was her! She started it, sayin about ' Why you '? and then she attacked me. You know after she instulted me and I insulted her back. So don't blame me, if that's what you're gonna do."

"I see. She almost gave it away."

"Gave what away?"

"...Hn."

"Sasuke! Tell me, I'm serious...wait a minute, was she talking about the ' certain reasons ' you were telling me earlier about?"

Sasuke just glared at me. So that was it. "What the hell! Just tell me those damn reasons!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because, now is not the time."

"Bull! I don't gove a crap, just tell me!"

"...Hn. You're annoying."

I widened my eyes, he hasn't changed, huh? That word, annoying. It stung me. Alot. But I ignored it.

"So? You're point is? Why can't you tell me the friggin' reason you want me he-"

"I want you to restore my clan with me, I want you to have my heir. And as many Uchiha babies as possible."

...

...

...

W.

...

T.

...

F?

"What? You think, I want that? HUH? Sasuke Uchiha, I do not, reapeat, do not want and will not carry your heir. Ever. Do you - "

"You have no choice, I have already decided. If you don't say yes. I'll take you by force."

"Fuck no!"

"Fuck yes. Hn."

"Sasuke, I will say this again. I won't ever have your children. Not even in the next life time. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you. Sakura, You are mine. You always have been. You will have my heir, and you will not object."

"But - "

The next thing I knew was Sasuke was on top of me. Kissing me. I widened my eyes. No! I don't want it to turn out like this! I struggled and that seemed to add fuel to Sasuke's fire. He grabbed my breast and I moaned in protest. What is happening? Dear Lord, NO! I felt disgusted with myself because I actually was enjoying it, even though I wasn't responding back to Sasuke. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Sasuke growled and broke the kiss. "Who is it?"

"Sasuke-Sama, Madara-dono has arrived. He demands your presence at once. He says it is urgent and needs to speak with you about important matters.

" He growled again and said, "I'll be right there."

"Hai, Sasuke-Sama." The footsteps faded away and I looked up at him, while he stared down at me. "When I come back, we'll continue. Don't think you're out of this yet."

I watched him as he got off me and opened the door, then locked it from the outside. Finally, I let the tears out.

I wanted to get out of this dreadful place. Sasuke only saw me as a tool for an heir. I didn't want that at all. I wanted him to do it with love, but if he does it without, I don't even wanna do it with him. I don't even want him to touch me or kiss me without affection.

I have to face reality, in his eyes, I'm a tool, nothing more. And I can be less than that.

One thing was for sure, I needed to leave and escape out of here and fast. No matter what. And if not, I wanted Naruto to come and help me. But that would make me be weak now, wouldn't it. No I won't depend on anyone, I was going to get out on my own.

One way or another. God, help me.

* * *

**Well theres your update, gomenasai minna~sama for not updatong . I was ...lazy. And had no ideas, I had to rewrite this chappie like three or four times . it was terrible. Sorry :( please forgive me, ne? **

**But nyways thank you all for your reviews :) Please review again, I love you all. Seriously I do, I wanna rape yuu all mwhahhhahaha :D ...O.O xDD lolsh nywaz please review, favorite, alert / subscribe an all those goodies c(:**

**- kiki - chan / san / sama **

**aka xhyperanimefreakx **

**P.S Sorry for the SUPER DUPER late udate and short chappie TT^TT forgive me, ne?**

**\**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank yuu all for yuur yummilicous reviews :) also the alerting, subsribment and favortism c(;**

**Ne, Ne after you read my story make sure you go and read one of my fellow author's stories, her pen name is Faeriette :) she rocks at writing make sure yuu read her stories. :)**

**Well here is the next chapter :) Hope yuu enjoy, ne?**

**Disclaimer : *Sigh* I do not own Naruto. So carry on. **

* * *

**Chapter Four - What Could It Mean?**

I woke up and slowly got up. Then I noticed that my bounded ankles and wrists were now free. They had some scars due to when I was struggling. I massaged them and looked around. When I noticed an arm wrapped around my waist. What the...? I turned my head and saw none other than the Uchiha Sasuke next to me asleep. I was about to scream, when I noticed his sleeping looked so innocent like that, almost like a child as if he wasn't a traitor.

I gently took his arm off me, and tippy toed to the door, opened it and was about to step out when a voice I didn't wanna catch me said, "Where exactly do you think you're going, Sakura?" Before I could even answer, I was thrown onto the bed and Sasuke hovering over me. He was glaring at me big time. Oh boy, this was not gonna be good.

"Where the hell where you going to go, hmm?" Sasuke snapped at me.I glared right back at him, not backing down.

"Away from here, and away as possible from you." I answered back.

"Back To Konoha, I suppose?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm away from - mmph!" I was cut off my Sasuke kissing me once again and this time it was rougher than the first. I widened my eyes and gasped, ehich was bad because he took the advantage. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored it. He massaged my tongue and sucked on it, making me moan and whimper. I felt his hand trail down to my thigh and I quickly shoved him off, "Iie!" I shouted as I backed up into the headboard.

Sasuke growled and said, "Didn't you say you loved me?" I froze, what the hell do I say? Do I lie that I don't? Or tell him the truth. _Lie to him. _A voice reapted in my head, and I quickly agreed. "No, I don't. Not anymore, I figured since you wouldn't go back home then I'd give up on you and move on. I have someone else I love, but it's not you."

He looked pissed and growled. Then he smirked coldly, "Then I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again, and whoever you," He snarled, "love right now, will be erased from your mind when I'm through with you." I widened my eyes, "S-Sasuke, no. P-please no." Dear God, I did not want to be raped.

Sasuke ripped my shirt off and unclapsed my bra.I widened my eyes even more, and covered my bare breasts then was going to stand up but Sasuke quickly pinned me down and whispered into my ear, "You won't enjoy this. I'm going to be rough on you, and take you over and over again." I started to stuggle. Please no! I didn't want this. His hand traveled down and rubbed me. I moaned in protest then his hand went under my undies and my eyes widened at what he did next.

"IIE!"

* * *

Sasuke got off the bed and started to dress himself up, while I laid on the bed, with blood and cum. I was raped by Sasuke. I trembled and he spoke as he opened the door. "Let this be a lesson to you, Sakura. You belong to no one but me now. Never forget that." With that he closed the door. When I knew he wasn't there anymore, I let it out. I weeped and sobbed loudly. I was raped. I wasn't a virgin anymore.

My shoulders shook roughly as I weeped louder. Why? Why? The fuck did this have to happen...?

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Sakura's Dream**

_I'm walking down a hill and see a light at the very bottom. So I start running to it out of curiousity. When I get there, I see a face and body. It's very small. But the body walks towards me and it looks like a person. It's a little toddler. Around two or three years at least and it is a he. I lean down to him and say "Are you lost, little one."_

_He shakes his head no. "Where's your momma?" He lifts his tiny finger and points at me, then says "You mommy." _

_Huh? Then in a flash he's gone. And I wake up. _

**End of Sakura's dream**

* * *

I woke up and my eyes flew open widely...W-What was that? Who was that little boy...? My body was aching from earlier. I put a hand to my forehead and remembered that Sasuke had raped me. I felt like crying again, but knew it would do no good for me. So I help it in and got up. I was suprised to see that I had new clothing on, and it was a kimono. It was purple with pink Salura blossoms. Then the bed was also cleaned up. I furrowed my eyebrows, did Sasuke do this?

"You're awake." Speak of the devil. I turned to see Sasuke closing the door, "Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded. "Did you do this?" I questioned him. Sasuke ' hn ' ed and turned away. Is he emberassed? "You look good." He said. I looked at him taken aback. Then I noticed him wearing a yukata as well. It was blue and black. I have to say he did look good in it as well. "Thank you, you too as well."

He stiffened and just ' hn ' ed. Fine then. Stupid Uchiha and his pride. Not saying thank you. I sighed and heard Sasuke walk towards me. I froze. I flinched as he stretched out his hand and then I felt nothing. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that he was giving me his hand, to help me get up. I slowly put my hand on his and he suddenly put me on his back. "S-Sasuke?" It had got me startled.

"You're body still hurts, and you probably can't walk, right?" He said in a montone voice. I widened my eyes. Was he worried about me? For me?

I smiled, "Yeah, but why are we dressed like this?"

"Hn...Annoying." I felt a pang through my chest and heart. Still annoying ...huh? I should've known.

He walked out of the door, me still on his back and then said. "We are going to go to the Otogakure Festival."

I blinked.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Minna-sama I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update before I go to school, which is on this coming Monday. Just two more days...but I don't wanna go to school TT^TT meh, but It pains me to say this but I probably won't be able to update as much for both my stories cause of school. I really am sorry. **

**But I will try to update on weekends for you all. If I have reviews of course :) **

**But anyways, yes this is a cliffie, I think it sucks as a cliffie though, But oh well.**

**But anyways please review :) **

**I promise you the next chapter will be longer :) Thank you again. **

**Review. And member to check out Faeriette's stories :) right now she has an amazing story of SasuSaku :) I really reccomend yuu all reading it. **

**- kiki - chan / san / sama **

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuu all are so kind thank yuu all for yuur reviews :D i loved them so much :) cookies? *hands yuu all cookies* **

**Now on with the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. TT^TT**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - Otogakure Festival**

"A festival?" I asked, shocked. He nodded annoyed, as if he didn't need to say it again. "Yes, and you are coming with me." I just stared at him agap. "You and me? Going to a festival?" Sasuke growled, "Don't make me say it again." He said. Ass. To not cause any trouble I just agreed. "When is it?"

"Hn. It is very obvious that if I am taking you right now, that it is taking place at the moment, don't you think?"

...Well, someone's a sarcasm person now, arent they? Or in this case, isn't he.

"oh, sorry, I guess." He grunted in annoyance and continued to walk. I sighed quietly and just let him carry me the whole way there, when we got outside my prison wall, as in the place where we came out of, people just stared at us, I could hear whispers and murmering all around me, and most girls glared. Well, those bitches are jealous, then. I just ignored them and looked at the floor.

"You know, everyone's staring, right?" I asked.

"I don't care and you shouldn't either, just let them stare."

Well! I just kept looking at the ground, since I didn't want to meet anyone's stare. Finally I heard Sasuke say, "We're here." He put me on the floor, on my feet and then grabbed my wrist and started walking with me, trailing behind.

He stopped in the middle of the crowd who was passing by but still staring. "Where do you want to go, Sakura?" I just stared at him agap. "In the first place, I don't wanna be here! I want to go back home. To my village, Konohagakure."

He growled slightly and the pressure on my wrisr slightly tightened. "You are mine now, to do whatever I please with you, now we could do this the hard way if ypu keep this up." I thought for a minute about what he had said. This could be the last time I ever had fun in a while. So why waste it? Of course, I wasn't doing this for him. Uh-uh. Hellz No!

I sighed and nodded my head, agreeing. "Fine fine, but we go wherever I wanna go and ride whatever I want to ride, whatever I want to do. We do. Fair enough, Sasuke?"

He bit his lip in annoyance and just said "Hn." Which I took as a ' yes '.

He let go of my wrist and put his hands at his side. "So where to?"

I looked around. Trying to make a desicion what to pick. I spotted a ride I wanted to go on, a rollwe coaster. I pointed to it and looked at Sasuke. "There."

He looked at it and then grunted but nonetheless, we still walked towards it.

**...**

**...**

**...**

We were now on the ride and I was shifting with excitment, I hadn't been on one of these since... well since my childhood. And now, here I am. On a roller coaster! This is going to be fun! I turned my head and looked at Sasuke, who was in the seat next to me. He looked like he was grinding his teeth together. I furrowed my eyebrows. What is wrong with him? Suddenly the ride started to go foward.

I smiled goofily and held on to the metal on the side of me which was my seat belt. This was going to be so much fun! The ride was super fast and we kept going around in twirls, swirls, spins and more. The whole time people, on the ride, including me, were screaming. Immediatley, I realized that Sasuke wasn't even screaming, he was still the same from when the ride stared.

How the heck can this man not scream! But then again... he is Sasuke Uchiha, what do you really expect from him? Fun? No. Happyness? No. Caring? No. Love? Fuck no. Arrogant? Yes. Cocky? Yes. Bastard Disease? Uh... Hell yea!

After the ride, I was friggin creeped out. These two dudes turn were looking at me all wierd. I mean, like I just get off the ride and shit, and then I turn around and I see them staring at me. They seemed like they were in their twentys. They need to get laid. "Sakura. We're leaving." I heard Sasuke say to me.

I frowned, "Weren't we going to stay here as long as I wanted to?"

Sasuke growled. I sighed, might as well listen. "Fine, fine."

Some one needs to get laid. And no not by me. ... MOVING ON!

**...**

**...**

**...**

When we got inside Sasuke's room. I found myself pinned against the door, unwillingly. Being kissed by Sasuke Uchiha. Even though I loved him, I wanted him to treasure me. Not treat me like a tool or like a fucking rag.

"Mmm!" I tried to struggle out of his strong, iron grasp. What the hell though? Why did he kiss me all of a sudden? I turned my head away. I was struggling to find my air.

"Sasuke...what's wrong?"

"Don't ever go near any other men, but me. You are mine. Those two bastards that were staring at you...I could barely control myself." It sounded like he was talking to himself and not me.

I widened my eyes. Is he...? No ... he can't be too much wishful thinking.

* * *

**Please excuse the short chappie. Please review, and until next time **

**-kiki - chan / san / sama**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMFGEE minna-sama . im so sorry, i totally forgot, pleasedont murder me D; i love yuu nd miss yuu all Dx**

**but ANYWAZ**

**ahem, on with chapter... um wat chapter is this... OH CHAPTER SIX! **

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto... D:**

**Chapter Eight - Meeting the Dead **

* * *

I can't stand this anymore. I need to tell him. I need to tell Sasuke I'm pregnant with his child. ... Your probably wondering, how in the world did you find out you were pregnant? Um, HELLO I'm a Medical ANBU.

I think i know when I am or aren't pregnant. ... I remember a few weeks ago after the festival, Sasuke and I went asleep after fucking.

I had woken up in the middle of the night and threw up again. Then I was starting to crave alot of stuff I usually woudln't eat at all. So that's how found out, plus my clothes were fitting me waaaay tighter. So whether i liked it or not, I was going to get like a fucking huge ass balloon, maybe BIGGER. ...

The door creaked open and I looked to the side, expecting to find Sasuke, but instead I found a man with an orange mask and an Akatsuki robe.

I stared at him, he was from the Akatsuki, then it hit me. Tobi. His name was Tobi. I vaguely remember seeing with Deidara a few times before. I had never talked to him before, he seemed very ... unusual than all the other Akatsuki memebers, they all are, but he seemed like the most akward one.

I was about to open my mouth and say something, but he beat me to it, "Are you Sakura-chan?" He asked in a very high pitched voice.

"Um... Yes. You are Tobi, right?"

He clapped quickly and energetic, "Yes! Yes! Sakura-chan knows Tobi's name!"

This person talks like he's a baby, and he's in the Akatsuki. ... Very wierd. What kinda baby person that's a grownup is in the Akatsuki? He seems very sweet, but I can't let my gaurd down. After all, Akatsuki are sneaky and noone can trust an missing nin or crimnal, specially from the group Akatsuki.

"Is Sasuke-San here?" He questioned me.

"No, i don't know where he went, you know Sasuke?"

He nodded, replying, "Of course, I've talked to him a bit before. I just wanted to look for him, but I can see he's not here."

"Why did you want to look for him?"

He kept quiet for a while, and took a step foward to me and the bed. Then nother and another. He was walking towards me, and I quickly was on alert. I was abo asut to get up, but I was covered by this huge heavy body.

Tobi.

"Sakura-chan is so cuddly!" He was glomping me, I didn't know how to react, at first i thought it was a trick. But after three minutes and a half of laying there and being glomped by Tobi, I slightly relaxed.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" I asked, sweatdropping.

He just stayed quiet and got off after thirty seconds.

"Sakura-chan, I think it would be better if Sasuke-san didn't know I came by here, yes?"

... I wanted to ask why, but I didn't want to push it. No more questions for now. Even though I was wondering why he would ask me to hide it from Sasuke.

All I did was nod. He jumped up and down. "Yay! Thank you, Sakura-chan. Till next time!"

Next time? ... I would think bout that later right now... As soon as he walked out the door and waved bye, I felt faint. I laid down on the bed, and let blackness consume me...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke paced around the room, impatiently. He had been waiting two fucking hours already. And still no sign of him.

"Sasuke-kun." A deep voice greeted.

Sasuke snarled, "It's about time you got here, where the hell were you?"

"I was... just checking up on some errands"

"Well, what did you want?"

The older man chuckled, "I wanted to ask you if you have an heir ready for me."

"... No, the female I have chosen doesn't seem like she's ready anytime soon."

"Well who is she?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"That wench that used to be your - "

"Yes. That very same one."

"Well, why not just use another woman?"

"I believe Sakura is worthy of being the mother to my child. She has good medical skills, she is ANBU Head Captain, and she has great speed and strength. Her chakra control is amazing and she is very powerful."

"It sounds, like you like her, don't you think Sasuke-kun?"

"...Hn. No."

**...**

**...**

**...**

I awoke to my name being called and being shaked roughly. I opened my eyes and met up with onyx colored ones. "Sasuke?" He seemed to be studying me, and then said "Get up." I sat up the bed and looked at him, questionily.

He grabbed my forearm and made me stand up. "What the hell?"

Sasuke said nothing as he dragged me to the door. It slammed behind us, and in front of us was none other than Karin. "Sasuke-kun?" She exclaimed. Sasuke just glared at her, and snarled, "Get out of my way."

"Where are you going with _her_?" Karin demanded quietly, ignoring his order. I narrowed my eyes at her, she was really starting to irk me off already. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Its none of your buiness, Karin. I'll ask you one last time. Move out of the way. Before I move you myself." Sasuke grolwed impatiently. Karin moved, skakingly and glared at me as we passed.

I just smirked and mouthed to her, ' Jealous much? '

She gaped at me, and I turned back around , following Sasuke to wherever we were going.

We stopped and arrived at a humongous door and it creaked opened by itself. ... creepy.

Sasuke practically forced me to follow him still and the door shut closed behind us by itself. Again, creepy.

I looked around, the room was dimmed on light but you could barely see. I heard footsteps and turned to the dircection they were coming from.

There, in the dim light, was Madara Uchiha. Alive. WHAT THE FUCK!

"Hello, Sakura-chan. It is a pleasure to finally meet you"

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but its better than nothing, anyways!**

**Read and review!**

**-kiki-chan/san/sama**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm back with this story chapter seven .**

**Enjoy and review . **

**Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto .**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - You and Your Question**

_**Recap from chapter six**_

_We stopped and arrived at a humongous door and it creaked opened by itself. ... creepy._

_Sasuke practically forced me to follow him still and the door shut closed behind us by itself. Again, creepy._

_I looked around, the room was dimmed on light but you could barely see. I heard footsteps and turned to the dircection they were coming from._

_There, in the dim light, was Madara Uchiha. Alive. WHAT THE FUCK!_

_"Hello, Sakura-chan. It is a pleasure to finally meet you"_

_**End of Recap from chapter six**_

I blinked once , then twice , then a third time . Is this real? Why is Uchiha Madara alive? Is this one of Sasuke's genjustu or was this real? If this is real , then . . . Oh shit. I narrowed my eyes. I must not be afraid. Yeah right, here I was alone with two dangerous killers, thousands of miles away from safety. And want to know the best part? They're both Uchihas . Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

Note the sarcasm there. Uchiha Madara loked at me and stuied me intently, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle, Sasuke got in front of me and asked, "So? Is she?" I'm pretty sure that he had a hint of murder intent to te older Uchiha, but then again, what do I know. Sasuke is still the same. . . .

"Sasuke, please bring Karin in here." Madara asked him, yet he didn't look at him. He kept eyeing me, but I think he wasn't checking me out. I think he was trying to do something, and why the fuck does he want that girl here?

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the room, when he was stopped by Madara saying, "Sasuke, I believed I asked _only you_ to go , _not _Sakura and you." What ! Oh hellz no , I do not want to be stuck _alone _with this person!

I looked at Sasuke, praying silently that he would get my hint that I didn't want to be left here alone. With Uchiha Madara, I could hear him gritting his teeth and he tightned his grip on my wrist, making me flinch slightly. "Sasuke."

He let go of me wrist slowly and said, "I'll be right back."

When he left I tensed right away , I mean I was alone with Madara Uchiha . a dead old person who is supposed to be dead! Okay , Sakura . Deep breath . . . No no , then he'll know your nervous fr sure. Okay , look him in the eye. Now . . . I didn't een know where to begin. There was so many questions in my head that i Wanted to ask, but I knew better.

"Sakura Haruno." I jumped lightly at the way he said my name. With hate, yet intrest.

"Madara Uchiha." I hissed back just the same way but no intrest in my voice.

*I imagine Sasuke-kun has told you the reason why you'e here, correct?" I nodded narrowed my eyes. Where was he going with this? He smirked deviously , "You should be afraid of me, blossom." I inwardly laughed, scared of you, dumbass? Please! I bit my lip from refraning to say my thoughts out loud to him.

"Are you pregnant yet by any chance?" I looked at him before answering.

"No."

"You're lying."

I Don't know when it happened, but before I had the chance to blink; Madara was right in front of me. I shuddered, he saw through my lie without having to tell me. "How long?" He asked me. I refrained myself from punching him, this man is very nosy. "About a few weeks, maybe a month."

"I assume, Sasuke does not know abou this?" I nodded and smirked, "What? Are you going to tell him?"

He reflected my smirk and I felt a isgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Oh I have something better in mind." Fuck, this man is crazy, judging by the look on his eyes, he wants me to d something unwanted.

At that very same moment, the door opened reaveling Sasuke and Karin. Karin's face became into a sneer when she saw me, I grinned back at her, stupid bitch. "Madara , I have brought Karin like you said." Sasuke said coldly, like that's news. Madara nodded and gestured for them to come in and close the door. "So, I have had this _wonderful _idea on my mind for quite sometime now. I am very sure alll of you will find it . . . shocking."

A moment of silence was in the room for about three minutes, until Sasuke finally spoke, "What are you thinking, Madara?" You just had to ask, Sasuke. Madara grinned like if he was the devil himself. Then his eyes wandered to Karin, to me and finally Sasuke. Then back to me. "Blossom, how would you like to test your strength against Karin?"

I gappped at him, does he know what he jsut asked? He knows I'm pregnant and he wants me to waste my powerful skills on Karin? I take bck what I said before, this man isn't insane! He is _**physco!**_ Karin screeched and said, "What? Madara-sama, you expect me to fight with _that?"_

"My thoughts exactly." I snapped.

Sasuke spoke up after a while, " I refuse." Madara said, "They have no choice, you have no say in it. I want to see the skills that Cheey Blossom has. If the rumours are true that's she's stronger than the fifth hokage herself, she might be a great use."

"I have seen wjhat she can do, she's fine."

"Mmm, why so worried for her, Sasuke-kun?"

". . . Hn."

"Ha she's probably a weakling!"

I glared at Karin, if she wants to be like that. Then. . . so be it.

"I accept." I answered.

Karin looked at me like I was stupid ,Sasuke glared at me and Madara smirked in victory.

"Excellent."

"Bring it on, then, Karin-_san_"

Stupid Sasuke and his questions.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever, read and review, yes?**

**Cookies? Any one? Reviewers?**

**- - Kiki - chan aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	8. Please Read, this is very important!

**You'll be happy to know that I will be revising my story, because I think it's complete shit, but I'm editing it as you read this. Please have patience ! I love you all ! **

**-xhyperanimefreak x**

**-Chibi-Chama (changed my name)**


End file.
